A water collection, storage, and distribution system is needed, in both new and existing construction, to allow the efficient and effective recycling of gray water, rainwater, condensate water, or water from any other source. Such a water collection, storage, and distribution system can reduce fresh, potable water consumption, particularly fresh, potable water consumption from a water provider that charges a fee for fresh water consumption, such as a metered municipal water authority. The water collection, storage, and distribution system should be easy to identify, buy, and install for both contractors and the “do-it-yourself” market. The water collection, storage, and distribution system resolves the following problems that are found in existing water collection, storage, and distribution systems.
Existing water collection and storage tanks work as individual collection devices. No easy system or method exists for integrating multiple tanks together from various collection points to function as a unitary water collection, storage, and distribution system.
In colder environments, existing exterior collection and storage tanks may crack or break when the temperature drops below freezing, and the water in the tank turns to ice.
Gray water, rainwater, and condensate water that is collected in an existing collection and storage tank will turn stagnate and unsanitary if the water is not used shortly after it is collected.
Current water collection systems for existing homes or other buildings (for either gray water or rainwater collection) require research, time, and piece-meal construction, which, in turn, requires both ingenuity and above-average motivation on the part of the consumer or a contractor providing such a service.
The average home or building produces a significant amount of condensate water and dehumidifier water that is typically drained outside or into a sewer drain. While this condensate water tends to be very clean, it is rarely reused due to the challenges in water distribution from the collection point.